


Look Them in the Eye - Natu

by TheDreamingCat42



Series: Pokemon Human AU One Shots [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Staring, staring contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: Part of my Human Au Pokemon One ShotsThis one is about Natu as they attempt to be less frightened one staring contest at a time.





	Look Them in the Eye - Natu

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and about a Pokemon a lot you probably don’t know but I hope you like it and thank you so much for reading.

I always tried to hide from people, I flinched away from real socialising. A polite few words here and there and I was considered normal by enough people that my anxiety didn’t matter. However, if I was being honest, then I would say that it was a problem. 

I have always grown up with a multitude of irrational fears, I collected them like others collected toys and this is where it has led me. To a life of isolation, I should have seen it coming to be honest. 

Today though, today, I will fix that, or at least part of it. I can’t change everything in a blink of an eye, I still carry a lot of my fears on my shoulders. But I can lift a bit of the weight off today and over time I’ll get it all of. Even if it takes forever. 

My genius plan (if you wondered) was to sign up to help in the school fair, more specifically to run the staring contest booth. Now I know what you’re thinking, it’s probably along the lines of ‘what the hell’ which is fair enough, but ever since I was a baby I was great at it.

My parents often like to remind me of how I was a terrifying baby, the tales of my infant years are now uncomfortably seared into my brain. They often found when they did anything with me, be it change my nappy, feed me or anything really, that I would stare at them relentlessly. They would be met with my wide eyes gazing back at them and it was more than unnerving. I don’t do that now but let’s just say that every staring contest I have ever been in I’ve won.

So there I was, surrounded by people who I only by they’re face. It, like my younger self, was petrifying but once I got used to it I was ok. It was easy at first, no one really wanted to pay £1 for a staring contest so I was only really met by a slow trickle of costumers who just seemed to want to spend their money and get out. I didn’t blame them.

However, people soon got wind of someone who didn’t blink and many people started attempted to beat me. Needless to say they never did, but I also realised halfway through that it would be very difficult to just blend in now. It looked like I would be following through with my plan to get more sociable.

At the end, when all the costumers had left, it was just me and the rest of the volunteers left. I’m glad to say when someone did come to talk to me I didn’t shy away like I used to, because I’m Natu and I can look any challenge in the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a comment or kudos :)


End file.
